


[Podfic] The Purpose of Rubber Ducks

by teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blogger!Draco, Clueless about Muggle things!Draco, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes his job in the Office for the Regulamentation and Control of Interweb Publications well enough, but Malfoy's being a git and making trouble as usual. Luckily Harry can go home and chat with his new friend, the anonymous comedy blogger who's so popular with wizards and Muggles alike... Features Muggles, inter-office memos, house-elves, rubber ducks, 4am chats, and porn. Because that's what the internet is for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Purpose of Rubber Ducks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Purpose of Rubber Ducks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29481) by renrenren3. 



> Thanks to the wonderful renrenren3, who gave me permission through the mods of hd_fan_fair's 2012 Career Fair to record this awesome fic. I hope I've done justice to an awesome story.

cover art provided by teas_me.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ThePurposeOfRubberDucks.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 85.5 MB | **Duration:** 01:44:39
  * [Podbook](http://teas-me.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ThePurposeOfRubberDucks.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 103.9 MB | **Duration:** 01:44:39

  
---|---


End file.
